


Laced Drink

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Clint Barton, Scared Clint Barton, Worried Natasha Romanov, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It was meant to be a simple recon mission, but for two super spies nothing is ever simple





	Laced Drink

Clint sat at the bar while Nat mingled.   
The two of them were here on a recon mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. They had had an anonymous tip off of the guy they were after, so Fury sent his two best agents to check it out.   
Now the duo were in a shady bar somewhere in Hell's Kitchen.  
Clint let out a small sigh with eyes trained on Nat, watching her six just like he always did.   
"What can I get you bud?" The bartender asked, drawing Clint's attention to him.  
"Just a coke please," the archer replied with a small smile.  
The bartender smiled back and got his drink.

A few minutes later Clint's throat felt funny, scratchy, almost like he had a cold coming. He took a gulp of his drink only for the feeling to increase.   
Clint sniffed the drink, but there wasn’t an additional odour. So, he tilted the drink and saw some wet powder residue on the side of the glass.   
The archer felt his blood run cold.   
Laced.  
His drink had been laced with something.  
Looking over Clint saw the bartender serving some drinks, nothing was slipped in them.   
He vision swam for a second and he blinked it away.  
Nat.  
He had to get to Nat.

Clint looked around saw Nat talking to some younger females and made his way over, tripping over his own feet and bumping into the table.   
"Clint what's wrong?" Nat asked, worry clear in her voice.  
"Drink," he gasped, shaking his head to clear his vision, "laced."  
"Okay we need to get you to the med bay," Natasha said trying to stay calm, taking Clint's arm and guiding him to the door.

All the way to the exit Clint's vision kept swimming and getting distorted.  
"Nat," he managed before his knees buckled sending him to the floor.  
"Clint!" She cried, dropping to her knees beside him, "Someone call nine one one!"  
The archer lay wheezing, his eyes glassy and unfocused.  
"Nat," he whined.  
"I'm right here," she reassured, grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly.  
"Ambulance is on the way," a voice said.

Clint's eyes fluttered closed as the sirens drew closer.


End file.
